Esperando a alguien
by Yume.No.Otome
Summary: Naruto un chico de ciudad se muda con su padre a un pueblo medio deshabitado...Oscuro...maloliente y con un terrible secreto. One-shot basado en una leyenda urbana, algo estrafalario


**Holaa Bueno... no e terminado el NH aun porque la inspiracion se va y me viene, pero encontre este fic que hice hace tiempo en Archivos.**

**Este es Un Narusaku y esta basado en una leyenda urbana**

**

* * *

**

Unos ojos azules miraban por la ventana perdiéndose en alguna parte del horizonte, sin duda lo había dejado todo atrás, mi antigua casa, mi bonita ciudad y todos mis buenos amigos, para mudarme a un pueblucho de mierda en el cual no tenia nada

- que asco de vida

musito y cierro los ojos tumbándome en los asientos traseros del coche de mi padre.

- bueno! – grita el bestia de mi progenitor – ya hemos llegado- me levanto de los asientos y me paso una mano por el pelo después le lanzo un mirada psicópata – oh, que ilusión, no había estado mas feliz en mi vida- digo con un tono sarcástico y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "feliz" – vamos, vamos no te pongas a si estoy seguro de que aquí harás muchos nuevos amigos.

Os presento a mi padre, es tan idiota que... que para que negarlo a tenido un hijo mas idiota aun, ese soy yo, por cierto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

- si, seguro que hay un montón de chicos tendrán unos... 70 años? Si eso, iré a jugar con ellos al parchis en alguna plaza en la que den de comer a las palomas

normalmente no soy así, suelo ser alguien amable y bueno que le gusta divertirse y hacer el gamberro, pero hoy simplemente no era mi día.

Mi padre suspiro resignado, del bolsillo de la chaqueta se saco un papelito y comenzó a leerlo fingiendo interés – Naruto mira!- grita de repente señalando el papel con el dedo – genial, ya tenemos con que limpiarnos el culo- digo entre sarcasmo y broma lo que me hizo recibir una colleja – no es eso idiota – esta vez se puso serio, eso me asusta bastante así que por fin salí del coche y me limite a hacer que le escuchaba, de nuevo la cara de mi padre cambio y puso una mueca de felicidad – lee aquí – levante una ceja y cogí el papel para leer en alto lo que señalaba – "esta noche fiesta patronal"- hago una pausa y le miro – y?- le replico en tono impertinente- sigue leyendo coño- suspiro y continuo con la tortura – " todos los jóvenes se reúnen por tradición en la colina, allí se les preparara aperitivos y buena música" – cuando bajo de nuevo el papel veo a mi padre mirarme con cara entusiasmada – no es maravilloso? Podrás conocer a todos los jóvenes de este pueblo- simplemente lo deje pasar – si, lo que tu digas, me voy a dormir – me dirijo ala casa que tengo enfrente y eché la vista atrás, seguro que en el coche se dormía mas cómodo, en fin, las 17:00 dormiré hasta las 22:00 y después iré a reírme de los pueblerinos de mi edad allí a la colina, sin quererlo me empecé a reír, pero que cutres podían llegar a ser.

Me desperté sobresaltado con mi propio ronquido, mi primera reacción fue rascarme los hue... huesos de la cadera, seguramente habría cogido pulgas en esa cama o a saber que, miro el reloj de mi muñeca que debía de ser lo mas moderno que había en los alrededores – joder, que tarde es ya... – me calzo y salgo con toda mi sobada ala calle, mi padre no estaba en casa, seguramente estaría esperando a que fuera a la colina para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

Muerto... todo estaba absolutamente muerto, claro, los cuatro viejos del pueblo estarán en la colina espiando a las pobres muchachas que se las suban las faldas al bailar, paro en seco y pongo una mano en la barbilla – que buen plan!- grito con una sonrisa pervertid y zorruna en la cara – espero que las chicas de aquí merezcan la pena si no daré todo por perdido – dramatizo arrodillándome en mitad de la calle con cascadas en los ojos.

Me levanto y me sacudo un poco, me chupo la mano y me la paso por el pelo, mira que no acordarme de las mujeres.

Sigo caminando por aquellos oscuros paseos rodeados de casas enormes y frías hasta que al fin veo algunas luces y percibo ciertos sonidos, corrí, en principio porque quería llegar rápido aunque también estaba acojonado para que mentir.

En el pie de la colina por fin pude respirar tranquilo y empezar a subir, la cuesta no era empinada pero el lugar estaba bastante alto, zhzzht una especie de zumbido tras de mi me altero completamente, no me atrevía a mirar atrás, solo seguí mi paso tarareando una canción, el zumbido de nuevo tras mi espalda, esta vez mas cercano volvió a despistarme, corrí de autentico pánico – pueblucho de mierda no podía tener mas luces- hablo en alto para distraer la mente cuando casi en el acto apareció ante mi un lugar iluminado y animado con música.

Miro hacia atrás aun temblando levemente, nada... – me lo habré imaginado nehehehe, la mente humana es increíble, bueno, ahora vamos a la "fiesta" esa - se me había quedado mal cuerpo después de eso, solo engañaba a mis sentidos con falsa tranquilidad.

Lo que suponía, cuatro viejos haciendo ruidos raros con la dentadura al ver pasar a un chica y dos paralíticos en mitad de la pista haciendo el ridículo, no pensaba regresar a casa ahora, no con los huevos de corbata, me senté en el suelo, total, aquí a nadie le importa, y me limite a hacer lo mismo que los viejos – me debería comprar dentadura postiza?- sacudo la cabeza, no, luego me llaman tonto, razón no les falta.

Por instinto pose mi mirada en una chica justo enfrente mío, me quede mirándola embobado un buen rato, era simplemente preciosa, trago saliva, me levanto y camino hacia ella.

- hola, me llamo Naruto, soy nuevo aquí

- si... se te nota

me siento a su lado sin perder el contacto visual, me inclino hasta ver sus ojos – oye, tienes los ojos muy bonitos – me sonrió y me extendió la mano

- Haruno Sakura

así se llama, un nombre precioso, sakura, la chica que acabo de conocer, tenia el pelo ala altura del cuello, suelto, de un color rosa pálido el cual hacia contraste con sus ojos verdes y el tono blanquecino de su piel, llevaba un vestido un tanto... antiguo? Seguro que se lo puso para que no la mirasen los viejos chochos

- encantando – respondí con educación cuando en realidad lo que mis hormonas me decían era otra cosa un tanto obscena – no pareces divertirte, te pasa algo malo? – de nuevo me miro, no parecía una chica muy habladora, o tal vez me ocultaba algo, bueno sea lo que sea a mi no me importó – e estado viniendo a este evento durante años, es simplemente mi mejor recuerdo algo que no quiero que desaparezca al menos hasta las doce – choco mi puño con mi mano, lo tengo, esta tiene complejo de cenicienta no existe el síndrome de Peter pan? Pues porque no va a existir el de cenicienta? – y solo vienes aquí y te sientas? – ella saco un reloj del vestido de su abuela – estoy esperando a alguien, aunque nunca regrese... seguiré esperando

la verdad, esta chica, acojona , vale, tranquilízate naruto, la verdad, parece que lo a pasado bastante mal, seguramente la persona que espera la habrá dejado tirada y ella simplemente no quiere reconocerlo, pobrecita, quien a podido ser el cabron

- oye- la llamo consiguiendo que me mire como rara vez hace – yo esperare contigo – la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me volvió a sonreír, *.* no es linda? – eso no es necesario, no querría que te perdieras la fiesta – no te preocupes por eso mujer, creo que me siento mejor a tu lado, eh pero solo me quedare con una condición – me entraron unas ganas locas de acariciarla el pelo, pero me contuve – una condición?- repitió ella, realmente es linda – si, solo una – la dije – quiero que sonrías durante esta noche, porque verte triste, me apenara a mi también – entonces ella se quedo parada, como procesando lo que había dicho, esta vez sonrió de verdad, se levanto y me extendió la mano – entonces, tu no me dejes sola

y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una las dos y las tres y... me gustaría haber acabado como dice la canción, no lo puedo pedir todo no?

A ultima hora nos quedamos solos, note como ella se agarraba de los hombros – tienes frió? – mente pervertida en acción, aunque en ese momento la caballería me pudo – te la dejo – digo arropándola con la chaqueta – lo siento si no pega con el vestido de tu abuela – te pusiste la chaqueta y como me prometiste no paraste de sonreír – tengo que irme ya – mis alarmas saltaron – te acompaño? – ella se aferró a la chaqueta, ohh sigue siendo linda – solo un poco vale? – como negarme, pensé, la cogí del brazo y la acompañe bajando la colina, ahora ni el zumbido podría conmigo.

- supongo... que esto es un adiós no?

- si...

hiciste algo inesperado, me abrazaste cercanamente, después te separaste poco a poco colocando suavemente tus manos en mi cara, tus labios se acercaron a los míos hasta posarse gentilmente en un casto beso, echaste unos pasos hacia atrás y con un dedo te cubriste los labios

- perdóname

y caminaste gracilmente hasta perderte en la oscuridad, si, esa chica era realmente linda, me toque los labios y sonrío.

Fui a casa como sumido en una nube rosa, dios que patético suena, entre en casa sin saludar al pesado de mi padre y me tumbe en la cama quedándome dormido en el acto.

Ala mañana siguiente me levante dándome cuenta de que había dormido completamente vestido, me di una ducha rápida y pare por la cocina para llevarme algo de comer a la boca. Salí como una bala por la puerta dando vueltas en círculos al pueblo, sabia que tenia que haberla acompañado hasta su casa.

- ey, chico de ciudad

era la voz de alguien joven, me pare y mire a una casa de piedra cobriza situada a mi izquierda

- se puede saber que es lo que haces?

Me rasco la cabeza y sonrío – solo buscaba a una chica – era extraño, este chico no le había visto antes – tu no fuiste ayer a la fiesta? – pregunto como si le conociera de toda la vida, si es que lo mío con las confianzas son demasiado – paso, seria demasiado problemático – alucinante, que vagancia – oye, tu eres de por aquí cierto, y conoces a todos los del pueblo verdad? – el chico moreno de mirada aburrida asintió y me izo una señal con el dedo para que me acercara – de quien se trata? – me pregunto – pues es una chica muy bonita, con el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes y... mfnfm – me callo tapándome la boca con toda su manaza – mira que eres renegado chico, haber como se llamaba – sonrío inmensamente – HARUNO SAKURA – grito con ilusión – no me suena – dijo el y se quedo tan pancho, una cabeza asomaba tras la puerta seguramente seria la abuela del muchacho

- has dicho haruno sakura verdad niño?

- si! – afirmo moviendo la cabeza entusiasmado- verdad que usted sabe donde vive oba-chan – la anciana bajo la cabeza – lo siento mucho hijo, esa chiquilla murió hace 70 años – el joven giro hacia atrás mirando a su abuela en forma de regañina y yo me quede un poco en estado de shok – no la hagas caso – me dijo el chico- esta ya chochea, no ves que hace tiempo no la dan mambo – eso me hizo reír, pero no olvidar – oba-chan que dice... eso no es posible yo ayer estuve con ella y bailamos y la deje mi... mi chaqueta – la vieja puso una mueca y me señalo el cementerio – allí tienes tus respuestas joven

salí corriendo de allí esperando que fuera una broma de bienvenida o malvenida o lo que fuera, después iré a tirarla huevos a la vieja de los cojones, por el momento el corazón me latía muy fuerte y solo repetía en mi mente, por favor, por favor. Entre en el lugar buscando rápidamente algo que destacara, allí estaba, mi chaqueta sobre la fría y dura piedra de una lapida, tenia miedo de retirarla... entonces es cuando recordé sus palabras "e estado viniendo a este evento durante años" "seguiré esperando" "perdóname"

– ...Te perdono...- levante la chaqueta y leí la inscripción de la lapida: Haruno Sakura 7- 07-1939

* * *

**Lo siento si escribi con muchos modismos españoles ^^U si hay algun termino que no se entienda me decis **

**y bueno... Espero que os haya gustado este fic un poco macabro.. no puedo evitarlo me encanta el drama y lo bizarro 0w0**


End file.
